<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Words by ssrhpurgatory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292225">No Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory'>ssrhpurgatory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Way They Lived (and related works) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf 359 (Radio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rosemary and Alexander have sex in The Way They Lived, broken out from where it originally lived in The Way They Loved to keep that fic more-or-less PG-13.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Way They Lived (and related works) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follows <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369032/chapters/49193396#workskin">Chapter 6 of The Way They Lived</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosemary opened her door immediately at Alexander’s knock, and then took a step back, inviting him in without words. No use pretending that she hadn’t been waiting for him, not when it was so obvious that she had been.</p><p>He looked her in the eye as he followed her in and shut the door behind himself, a little furrow between his nonexistent eyebrows. There was a strange anticipation crackling in the air between them as he studied her carefully, as she studied him in return. Rosemary felt as if her blood was fizzing through her veins, lighting every nerve ending on fire.</p><p>Complete nonsense that had nothing at all to do with human physiology, of course, but she felt it anyway.</p><p>His line of sight dropped for a moment, his gaze fixing on her lips, and when he looked up at her once more she nodded. He did not seem to need any more encouragement than that; an instant later he was pressing her up against the wall of the little entrance hall to her apartment, his mouth hard and demanding against hers. But Rosemary was figuring out how to make demands of her own, and it only took the soft little caress of her tongue against the corner of his mouth to have him groaning and collapsing against her.</p><p>“Rosemary,” he whispered against her neck, his voice so achingly tender as he said her name that she did not know how to react other than fear. He knew her too well; as her shoulders tensed, he took a step back, simply holding her at arm’s length and looking down at her once more.</p><p>“I do not wish to... forgive me. You said that you wanted to talk about younger children?” His expression was vague as he looked down at her, as if he were far away, thinking of something much more pleasant than the task Rosemary had ostensibly invited him to her apartment for, of trying to figure out how to influence the lives of children who were scattered halfway across the globe.</p><p>She wanted to join him in that vague, far-away place.</p><p>So she set aside her anxieties and took a step forward, back into his arms, reaching up to pull his face down to hers for another kiss. His lips were hot and eager against hers, for all of their mutual awkwardness with kissing.</p><p>He broke away to take a breath, but not far; his forehead was pressed to hers, his breath warm against her face. He lifted his hand to the buttons of her jacket, an anxious expression on his face. “I want to...” he said in a low, breathy voice, barely more than a whisper. “May I?”</p><p>Rosemary didn’t trust her own voice to answer, so she simply nodded, and he started in on her buttons with shaking fingers. One, two, three, and the constricting form of her suit jacket loosened. He helped her shove it off her shoulders, let it drop to the floor in the entrance hall of her apartment, and then his hands went to the buttons of her blouse, his fingertips lingering against the pulse in her throat for a moment.</p><p>He paused when the buttons were halfway undone and trailed a finger down the front, pulling one of the unbuttoned sections of her blouse aside. He was staring down at her as he did, an indescribable expression on his face. Lust was certainly part of it... but oh, there was something else there, too. A reverence, and the pain of surfaced memories, long forgotten, coupled with what she suspected was the need to memorize her as she was, in this moment.</p><p>“Something wrong?” she managed to get out, her voice rasping in her throat.</p><p>“This is the most I ever saw of you, before the end. I...” he swallowed, hard. “There are memories I wish to replace. I...” He shook his head, clearly bereft of words, and Rosemary couldn’t help but stand tip-toed to kiss him gently on the mouth.</p><p>He smiled at her when she lowered herself again, a careful, heartbreaking smile. She took him by the hand and squeezed it. “Let’s go make some new memories, then,” she said, and then pulled him after her to her bedroom.</p><p>His touch was almost worshipful, when he finally had her naked. Naked, and beneath him, and oh, he was so careful with her, and so good. His fingers were gentle, his lips soft, and she did her best to remind him that she didn’t need anything more from him than that, to remind him that if his body failed to rise to the occasion, she was waiting there with a hundred and one ways to make this feel good for him too.</p><p>Half an hour later, with his face buried between her thighs as she screamed out her orgasm, she wasn’t quite as sure that she was still capable of remembering more than four or five of them. He didn’t seem to want or need them, in any case. Instead, he waited for her to stop shaking, pulled himself back over her, and pressed a kiss to her lips.</p><p>She tasted herself on him, warm and salty, and then he collapsed to one side of her, wrapping his arm tight around her middle and tucking his head against her shoulder. She reached up to stroke his scalp with gentle fingers. “Were these memories better?”</p><p>“Mm,” was his only answer as he nestled his face in close to her neck, pressing a tender kiss against her skin.</p><p>Rosemary smiled, shut her eyes, and, for the second time in her adult life, she fell asleep in another person’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Followed by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369032/chapters/49368332#workskin">Chapter 7 of The Way They Lived.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>